


Все сложно с Тирионом Ланнистером

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, PWP, Season/Series 07, Sex, Side Story, Tyrion is a perfect lover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: С Тирионом Ланнистером непросто, с королевой Дейенерис - тем более, и всё же эти двое, пусть ненадолго, сумели оказаться близки... Сайдстори к 7 сезону сериала.





	Все сложно с Тирионом Ланнистером

В первый раз это случилось на корабле, плывущем к Драконьему Камню в Вестеросе. Вид армии Безупречных и Дотракийцев на множестве парусных судов завораживал, драконы в небе описывали круги, сопровождая Дейенерис, которая, наконец-то, возвращалась домой. Стоя по правую руку от неё, как и полагается Деснице королевы, Тирион прекрасно понимал её чувства и испытывал гордость и одновременно тревогу: ему ли было не знать, сколь трудным может оказаться путь к Железному трону и как дорого за него порой приходится платить.

Постепенно опустились сумерки. С палубы корабля разошлись почти все, кроме двух человек: Тирион по-прежнему вглядывался вдаль, размышляя о грядущей войне с собственной сестрой, но даже думая об этом, он не упустил из виду задумчивое выражение лица королевы — той, что уже добрую четверть часа любовалась вовсе не водами Узкого моря, а им самим.

— Не думал, что могу вызвать у кого-то столь продолжительный интерес, — заметил он, мельком взглянув на неё. — Возможно, вы желаете меня о чем-то спросить?

— Скорее, предложить. Проводить меня к моей каюте.

— Разумеется, ваше величество, — тут же отвернулся от моря Тирион и подал ей руку.

— Только не до неё, а в неё, — продолжила Дейенерис, не сдвинувшись с места и внимательно глядя сверху вниз. — И остаться там.

Тирион немного помолчал, думая о том, верно ли понял услышанные слова. Не считая себя глупцом, он вполне трезво оценивал свой облик, и предложение остаться — это последнее, чего он ждал, помня о нём.

— Возможно, я услышал в ваших словах то, чего там не было.

— Сомневаюсь. Только не вы.

— Могу я узнать: зачем вам это?

— Можете, — кивнула Дейенерис, не отводя глаз, и коснулась пальцами его руки. — Хочу узнать вас ближе. 

— Так близко, как это произошло с Даарио и тем, кто был до него? — все же уточнил он, чтобы окончательно развеять сомнения.

— Именно так, — подтвердила Дейенерис с легкой улыбкой на губах. — Если, конечно, я в вашем вкусе.

— Вы слишком красивы, чтобы оказаться не в чьем-то вкусе.

— И, тем не менее, вы продолжаете стоять. Привыкли, что вас просят дважды?

Тирион легко сжал её пальцы и повёл к каюте, поясняя на ходу:

— Разумеется, нет, ваше величество. Мое замешательство было вызвано лишь внезапностью вашей просьбы.

— Не вижу в ней ничего внезапного. К кому, как не к вам, мне обратиться с ней?

— Возможно, кто-либо из Дотракийцев угодил бы вам лучше. По крайней мере, в росте я сильно уступаю им.

— Это так, — дойдя до двери каюты, остановились оба. — Вот только ни о ком из них не ходит слава как об одном из лучших любовников Вестероса. Как, по-вашему, эти слухи верны?

— Не знаю, кто донес их до вас, но хочется верить, что да, — Тирион с сомнением покосился на обитую железом дверь и вновь на Дейенерис, очень гордую, не привыкшую к отказам и просить о чем-то дважды. — Я никогда не желал, чтобы те, кто делил со мной ложе, оставались недовольны. Но я и не ровня тем, кто был с вами до этого дня.

— Есть возможность узнать наверняка. Если, конечно, вы не хотите вернуться к себе.

— И прослыть в ваших глазах трусом на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Это будущее не слишком вдохновляет.

— Но предложенное мною будущее привело вас в ужас, — проницательно отметила Дейенерис, и Тирион усмехнулся.

— Это так.

В следующую секунду улыбнулись уже оба, отчего возникшее между ними напряжение растворилось без следа. Дейенерис толкнула дверь и жестом указала на стоявший в каюте стол с двумя стульями.

— Предложить вам вина?

— Сложно отказаться от него.

Дождавшись, когда она войдет первой, Тирион зашёл следом и запер дверь изнутри. При виде широкой кровати его временно не занятый разговором ум невольно начал прикидывать варианты: что могло бы понравиться драконьей королеве в постели? Ожидает ли она покорности или же напротив, мечтает хоть ненадолго сбросить бремя власти и не думать о ней?

Так и не придя к чему-то одному, он налил обоим вина и подал кубок Дейенерис, после чего сел на второй стул. Оба стали пить очень медленно, почти не глядя друг на друга и думая каждый о своём.

— Вы ведь были женаты, — неожиданно напомнила Дейенерис.

— Да, на Сансе Старк, — мельком взглянув на неё, подтвердил Тирион. — Мы не делили с ней ложе, если именно об этом должен быть ваш следующий вопрос.

— Могу я спросить о причине? 

— Она не захотела.

— И вам этого оказалось достаточно?

— Ваше величество, за меня выдали перепуганную насмерть девочку, у которой по приказу моего племянника казнили отца. Она многое пережила и многих потеряла ко дню нашей свадьбы, задуманной как публичное унижение для нас обоих. 

— То есть вам стало её жаль.

— Не хотел чувствовать себя ещё большим чудовищем, чем я есть.

— Я не считаю вас чудовищем.

— Да, — встретившись взглядом с Дейенерис, спокойно признал Тирион. — Это точно. Иначе вы не предложили бы мне то, из-за чего я здесь.

— Предложение по-прежнему в силе.

Тирион вздохнул. Мягко улыбнулся, поставил опустевший кубок и переплел пальцы, положив руки на стол. Ему нравилась, действительно нравилась его королева, привлекающая своим умом, решительностью и всеми качествами, необходимыми хорошему правителю. И он мог понять, что её желание связано лишь с отсутствием поблизости кого-то ей под стать. Но отказать лишь из-за этого…

Что ж, он был не настолько разборчив для таких опрометчивых поступков и оскорбить свою королеву отказом совершенно точно не хотел.

— Я всего лишь дал вам время подумать, чего именно вы ждёте от меня.

Дейенерис недоверчиво прищурилась.

— И с какого же момента начался отсчет?

— Едва я переступил порог.

— О.

— Я предпочитаю заранее узнавать о пожеланиях.

— В таком случае в этот раз их не будет. Догадайтесь сами, что именно может понравиться мне.

— Это вызов?

— Проверка слухов. Я не стану вас ограничивать, и что бы вы ни сделали, завтра это никак не отразится на наших отношениях и делах.

— Вам настолько любопытно?

— Любопытство — не порок для королевы.

— …Или настолько страшно? — добавил Тирион, отчего Дейенерис помрачнела и, отставив свой кубок в сторону, поджала губы. — Чувство тревоги естественно для того, кто вот-вот столкнется с большой войной. И нет ничего постыдного в желании отвлечься от него. Пожалуй, для такой задачи мог бы сгодиться даже я.

Дейенерис надолго замолчала, пока Тирион, чуть склонив голову набок, с неприкрытым сочувствием разглядывал её. Он понимал, в самом деле понимал, каково это — хотеть перестать о чем-то думать, пусть даже ненадолго. И в прошлом сам не раз заглядывал в бордели для этой цели.

— Я хочу забыться, — наконец, твердо ответила Дейенерис. — И мне любопытно. А ещё я хочу ещё крепче привязать вас к себе, чтобы вы желали служить мне не только умом, но и…

— Я вас понял, — кивнул Тирион. 

— Хорошо.

— И это поистине впечатляющий план, ваше величество. Ваша жертвенность…

— Я не считаю близость с вами жертвой, — резко возразила Дейенерис и встала. — Пока нет. Постарайтесь, чтобы я укрепилась в этой мысли за эту ночь.

— Сделаю всё возможное.

— Я и не рассчитывала на меньшее. Ну... а теперь мы сыграем в игру.

— Каковы её правила? — подобрался Тирион.

— Они очень просты: вы посмотрите на меня, решите, что именно нужно мне, и сделаете это так, чтобы я осталась довольна. Я не собираюсь вам подсказывать, но я готова выполнять все ваши просьбы.

— Даже если я попрошу о чём-то непривычном для вас?

— Даже так.

— Щедрое предложение. И как я полагаю, это расплата за то, что я так долго тянул с согласием зайти сюда.

— Я бы не оставила ваше поведение безнаказанным.

— Значит, я легко отделался на этот раз, — Тирион тоже встал. — Что ж, моей первой просьбой будет сесть на кровать. Не хочу показаться торопящим события, но боюсь, вы умрете со смеху, если я поставлю рядом с вами стул и залезу на него, чтобы дотянуться до застёжки вашего платья.

— Вы могли бы попросить меня его снять, — предложила Дейенерис, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. 

— Вы моя королева, и я не буду обращаться с вами, как со шлюхой в борделе, — спокойно, но твердо заявил Тирион.

— В моём прошлом…

— …Равно как и уподобляться кому-то из вашего прошлого, — не дал ей развить мысль он. — Вы решили доверить мне саму себя, чтобы я отвлёк вас от грядущей бури. Я признателен и высоко ценю этот дар. Равно как и саму возможность говорить вам, каких действий от вас я жду. Впрочем, удивление на вашем лице сейчас столь велико, что мне внезапно захотелось узнать: каких просьб от меня ждали вы?

— К примеру, раздеться и опуститься перед вами на колени, — легко пожав плечами, предположила Дейенерис. — Я знаю, это самое желанное положение женщины для большинства мужчин.

— И вы бы его приняли, пожелай этого я?

— Приняла бы.

— Тогда я рад, что этого не пожелал.

— Почему? 

Взяв за руку удивлённую Дейенерис, Тирион подвёл её к широкой кровати и усадил на неё, а сам остался стоять перед ней.

— Потому, ваше величество, что мы не настолько близки. Между добровольным подчинением и унижением слишком тонкая грань. И с вашим недоверием ко мне вы бы с легкостью приняли первое за второе и не простили бы мне этого никогда. 

— То есть вопрос не в том, что этого не хотите вы. Вопрос в том, что, по вашему мнению, к этому не готова я?

— Именно так. 

Несколько секунд Дейенерис сидела с видом человека, который колеблется, обидеться ли ему или нет. Потом всё же махнула рукой.

— Ладно, продолжайте.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Тирион и, обойдя кровать, забрался на постель, чтобы встать на колени за спиной у Дейенерис и положить руки ей на ткань чёрного платья на плечи.

Следующие несколько минут он очень осторожно разминал их, поглаживая и надавливая подушечками больших пальцев на самые напряженные места, пока Дейенерис не наклонила голову вперёд и не закрыла глаза. 

— Зачем вам это? — спросила она.

— Даю возможность привыкнуть к моим рукам. 

— Почему вы думаете, что мне нужно привыкать? Я не запуганная Санса Старк.

— О, вы точно не она. Могу я расплести ваши волосы? 

— Почему нет? Давайте.

— Хорошо.

Сначала Тирион вынул деревянные шпильки из удерживающего косы узла. Затем принялся аккуратно расплетать их одну за другой, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не дернуть слишком сильно ни за одну прядь. Ему нравилось держать её вьющиеся волосы в руках, он прекрасно понимал, почему в борделях по ту сторону моря столь огромной популярностью пользовался именно белокурый парик. Впрочем, настоящие волосы завораживали его гораздо сильнее.

— Вы странный, — тихо заметила Дейенерис.

— Потому что никуда не тороплюсь?

— Да.

— Мне же нужно оправдать свою репутацию, о которой неожиданно для меня узнали вы, — расплетя последнюю косу, Тирион принялся массировать кожу головы подушечками пальцев. — Я всегда хотел, чтобы меня судили по моим советам, однако раз уж вам поведали о другой стороне моей жизни… 

— А вы хотели сохранить её в тайне?

— Пожалуй, да.

— Потому что вам не хочется находиться сейчас здесь?

— Нет, потому что я не верю, что этого действительно хочется вам.

Дейенерис выпрямилась и развернулась с крайне недовольным выражением лица. Тирион видел такое не раз, когда кто-то умудрялся её рассердить, но всё же не жалел о своих словах.

— Объяснитесь, — приказала она.

— Вы чересчур напряжены, — невозмутимо поведал Тирион. — Вы не желаете расслабляться, когда я прикасаюсь к вам, хотя именно в этом моя цель. Ваше недоверие огорчает, вы будто ждёте подвоха или что я внезапно проявлю недопустимую грубость, делая с вами всё, что мне в голову придет. 

— И теперь я должна испытать чувство вины?

— Вы не должны никому и ничего, ваше величество. Мне бы лишь хотелось, чтобы вы немного больше доверяли моим словам. Моему обещанию не вредить вам, не делать ничего такого, что покажется вам неприятным или унизительным. Если вы по-прежнему хотите, чтобы я остался, вам следует полностью довериться мне на эту ночь.

— Я не привыкла полностью доверяться кому-либо.

— Знаю. В этом и состоит ваша беда.

Оба немного помолчали. Сложив руки на коленях, Дейенерис пристально разглядывала Тириона, потом всё же решила спросить:

— Допустим, я вам доверюсь, что случится тогда?

— Я устрою вам хороший отдых.

— Отдых?

— Вы получите удовольствие и не единожды, насколько хватит ваших сил.

— Самоуверенное заявление.

— Мы вновь вернулись к моей репутации, которую я намерен оправдать.

— Надо же, как всё сильно поменялось. Совсем недавно вы не хотели даже заходить сюда, а теперь уговариваете меня.

— Я лишь исполняю волю своей королевы. Королева захотела забыться, удовлетворить своё любопытство и остаться довольной — именно в этом порядке. Может, я и понимаю всё слишком буквально, но…

— Спровоцировать вас на что-то возмутительное мне не удастся. 

— Я предполагал, что вы именно что провоцируете меня. В конце концов, вам не привыкать испытывать границы на прочность, и вы не церемонитесь в выборе средств. 

— И зачем же, по-вашему, мне это понадобилось сейчас?

— Чтобы меня проверить, — глядя Дейенерис в глаза, просто ответил Тирион. — Действительно ли мои клятвы и заверения в личной преданности чего-то стоят? Не потеряю ли я голову, если дать мне над вами власть и развязать руки? Не скрою, многие из мужчин приняли бы такое разрешение за подарок богов и воспользовались бы вами всеми возможными способами, напрочь позабыв о разнице в положении.

— Но только не вы.

— Не я.

— Почему?

Тирион помедлил секунду и произнёс, выделяя каждое слово:

— Потому что я всегда помню своё место. Потому что моё уважение к вам сильнее самых сильных низменных желаний. И потому что я слишком хорошо понимаю ваши страхи, чтобы самоутверждаться за ваш счёт.

К вящему удивлению Тириона широко раскрытые глаза Дейенерис блеснули от непролитых слез. Он тут же пододвинулся к ней и привлек к себе, позволяя уткнуться подбородком в плечо.

— Тише, тише… — проговорил он, поглаживая по вздрагивающей спине.

— Я прошу прощения, — крепко обняв его, прошептала Дейенерис.

— Вам не следует извиняться за желание обрести уверенность в тех, кто находится вокруг вас. И мне ясно, что напряжение, в котором вы провели последние дни, требовало выхода. К счастью, под руку попался я.

— К счастью?

— Само собой. Кому как не Деснице принимать на себя все порывы своего правителя?

— Правителю стоило бы научиться сдерживаться, — злясь на себя, сказала Дейенерис, смаргивая слёзы.

— Правителю не стоит сдерживаться, когда он наедине со своим Десницей, — твёрдо возразил Тирион. — Честность и открытость в этих отношениях послужат благу королевства, ибо нет ничего опаснее, чем накапливающиеся недомолвки между Десницей и его королём. Это равно касается и государственных, и личных дел.

— Вы хотите, чтобы между нами не осталось тайн?

— Ваше величество, я не болтлив. Я сохраню ваши тайны как свои собственные, но зная их, мне будет легче служить вам. Сейчас же я сомневаюсь, что вы жаждете поведать мне какой-либо секрет.

— Нет, такого желания нет, — подтвердила Дейенерис, всё ещё крепко обнимая его. Тирион чувствовал, что она успокоилась. — Но я также не хочу, чтобы вы уходили.

— Значит, я не уйду.

— Вот так просто?

— Стоит ли усложнять?

Оба отстранились друг от друга. Затем Тирион вынул из кармана платок и сам заботливо промокнул ещё невысохшие слезы на щеках своей королевы.

— Так гораздо лучше, — признал он. — Это тоже входит в обязанности Десницы, если что.

— Видимо, у моего Десницы очень широкие полномочия.

— Видимо, да.

— И мне понравилось то, что он начал делать с моей спиной.

— Значит, нужно продолжить. Смею предположить, вам понравилось бы ещё больше, если бы вы позволили мне избавить вас хотя бы от верхней части платья. 

— Для меня по-прежнему не проблема снять его целиком. Только почему-то вы не желаете видеть меня без него. 

— Если вы решили оскорбиться по этому поводу — очень зря. В прошлом мне понадобилось время, чтобы отучиться раздевать вас глазами и обрести способность давать советы, глядя в лицо, а не на вашу грудь.

— В самом деле? — удивлённо подняла брови Дейенерис.

Тирион усмехнулся и, протянув руки, отцепил длинную застёжку, удерживающую от падения верхнюю часть платья. Плотная ткань тут же устремилась вниз, обнажив руки до локтей и переднюю часть тела практически до талии. Не произнося ни слова, он медленно провёл кончиками пальцев от шеи Дейенерис до ложбинки на её груди, задержал их на ней, чувствуя, как часто забилось сердце, а потом отстранился и встал. 

— Вам будет удобнее лечь, Ваше величество, — как ни в чём не бывало, предложил он. — Я займусь вашей спиной.

— Что ж… хорошо.

Встав с постели, Дейенерис позволила платью упасть на пол, перешагнула через него и, пока Тирион поднимал и вешал его на стул, легла на кровать. Затушив часть свечей, Тирион забрался на свободную часть постели и, не тратя времени даром, принялся уверенными движениями скользить ладонями по белой коже спины, позволяя себе давить пальцами лишь на плечах.

— Вы как будто разбиваете камни, — отметила Дейенерис, уткнувшись лбом в подушку и охотно подставляясь под хоть и маленькие, но сильные руки.

— Это известная проблема людей, на которых свалилась власть, — отозвался Тирион. — Практически у всех, кто ею обладает, шея и плечи страдают больше всего.

— М-м…

— Впрочем, для вас ещё не всё потеряно. Нужно лишь изредка делать то, чем сейчас занят я.

— Предлагаете свои услуги?

— Я думал о Миссандее, она всё время рядом с вами и, я уверен, справилась бы с этим лучше меня. 

— Вы всё ещё хотите отсюда сбежать?

— Чего я хочу, так это чтобы вы обхватили подушку руками и сосредоточились на моих движениях, думали только о них и ни о чём больше. И да, это моя вторая просьба.

Хитро взглянув на Тириона, Дейенерис выполнила то, о чем он просил, отчего работать ему стало гораздо легче. Постепенно он замедлил темп, практически перестал давить и теперь лишь поглаживал её по спине.

— Знаете, вы…

— На моих движениях, ваше величество, — тихо перебил её Тирион. — Прошу, думайте только о них.

Он чувствовал, что ей хочется возразить, но Дейенерис сдержалась, и Тирион мысленно поздравил себя с первой маленькой победой. Будучи искренне убеждённым в том, что единственное, в чём по-настоящему нуждается королева сейчас, это хороший отдых, в душе он даже не рассматривал идею близости с ней, но вот выслушать, посочувствовать и успокоить был готов. В такие минуты Тирион ощущал себя кем-то вроде повидавшего людей и жизнь старого дядюшки, для которого нет иного занятия, кроме как делиться мудростью с молодёжью. 

Дейенерис расслабилась, стала дышать ровнее и глубже, а Тирион — скользить ладонями по её телу ещё медленнее, подстроившись под её дыхание. Его уловка сработала: в итоге королева сама не заметила, как уснула.

Убедившись, что это так, Тирион заботливо укрыл её одеялом, погасил свечи и ушёл в свою каюту.

* * *

Следующим утром он вместе с остальными вышел на палубу корабля — вот-вот должны были показаться очертания Драконьего Камня. Дейенерис появилась последняя, на этот раз одетая не в лёгкое платье для тёплых земель, а в закрытый костюм из плотной темно-серой ткани, и встала рядом с Тирионом.

— Нечестно, — тихо, чтобы не услышали люди за спиной, но довольно обиженно сказала она. 

— У вашего величества было желание забыться, — очень вежливо и не сводя глаз с горизонта, ответил Тирион. — Полагаю, во сне оно исполнилось.

— Я хотела не только забыться, и вы прекрасно об этом знали!

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

Затем Тирион покосился на делавших вид: «Мы не прислушиваемся!» — Вариса, Миссандею, Серого Червя, нисколько не поверив первому, и повернул голову к морю.

— Сожалею, что ваш сон не позволил перейти к другим частям вашего плана. 

— Вы нисколько не сожалеете.

— Возможно.

— Почему?

Тирион промолчал.

— Подбираете ответ, который меня не обидит? — холодно осведомилась Дейенерис.

— Только безумец жаждет обидеть королеву.

— Если вас разочаровало то, что вы увидели под платьем…

— Ваше величество, вы прекрасны, — не выдержал Тирион и повернулся к ней. — Слишком прекрасны для карлика вроде меня. Даже на одну ночь.

— Что за…

— Не чушь. Вовсе нет. Я…

— Драконий Камень! — не слишком громко, но достаточно чётко сообщил Варис, и Дейенерис с Тирионом тут же повернулись к морю.

Вдалеке действительно показались тёмные очертания скалы с крепостью на ней, и случилось это очень вовремя. Теперь всё внимание Дейенерис было приковано к ним, а Тирион… Он надеялся на то, что дела не дадут ей заскучать.

* * *

Во второй раз они заговорили об этом вечером того же дня. Понадобилось время, чтобы прибывшие с Дейенерис люди убрали пыль и мусор в замке, зажгли свечи, затем состоялся сложный разговор между нею и лордом Варисом о верности правителям, а после прибыла Красная жрица Мелисандра.

Написав послание для Джона Сноу, Тирион вернулся в тронный зал, где Дейенерис о чем-то тихо говорила с Миссандеей.

— Я отправил ворона к Джону Сноу, ваше величество, — сообщил он.

— Очень хорошо. Миссандея, проверь, готовы ли комнаты для нашей гостьи.

— Да, ваше величество, — поклонилась та и торопливо вышла.

Тирион тоже хотел последовать её примеру, но неожиданно услышал:

— Лорд Тирион, задержитесь.

Замерев у самого выхода, он покорно развернулся к Дейенерис, которая неспешно спустилась по ступенькам и остановилась всего в двух шагах от него. Впервые с той ночи на корабле они остались наедине друг с другом. 

— Ваше величество, — продемонстрировал готовность служить Тирион.

— Полагаю, вы оценили моё доброе отношение к вашему другу. Вы ведь переживали за судьбу лорда Вариса, не так ли?

— В определённом смысле — да.

— Пытались оправдать его в моих глазах.

— Ваше величество, я кое-чем ему обязан. Жизнью, если сказать точнее. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы его прошлые ошибки помешали вам увидеть, какую пользу может принести самый осведомлённый человек в Вестеросе. 

— Мы ожидаем гостей из Дорна и Хайгардена. Если они меня поддержат, я увижу эту пользу.

— Уверен, что так и будет.

— Хорошо.

Дейенерис медленно прошлась по залу, обойдя Тириона кругом, отчего у него возникло неприятное предчувствие. 

— Я подумала над вашими словами, лорд Тирион, — начала она, вновь остановившись перед ним. — О том, что вы считаете «слишком». И я не согласна.

«Опять», — мысленно вздохнул Тирион, не позволив этому, однако, отразиться на его лице, и невозмутимо ответил:

— Вам решать, с чем соглашаться, а с чем нет.

— Ещё я попросила лорда Вариса разъяснить мне значение тех слухов о вас.

— И… что же он сказал? — осторожно уточнил Тирион.

— Ничего, — к его облегчению ответила Дейенерис, потом выдержала паузу и добавила: — Он не успел. Но я попросила его задержаться, и сейчас мы вместе послушаем его. Идёмте.

Всю не слишком долгую дорогу до зала для заседаний Малого совета Тирион размышлял о неукротимости женского любопытства. Приняв то приглашение в каюту за случайность, мимолётное желание скучающей королевы по дороге домой, он недооценил её упрямство и зря поверил, что с прибытием на Драконий Камень она быстро забудет тот эпизод.

Не забыла. Затаила обиду и не забыла. Видимо, не стоило тогда решать, что лучше, за неё.

Изучавший высеченного на стене дракона Варис обернулся на звук шагов, и Тирион сразу же занял один из стульев за сделанным в виде карты Семи королевств столом, мечтая, чтобы всё закончилось поскорее.

Никуда не торопясь, Дейенерис села на соседний стул, а Варис, дождавшись её поощрительного кивка, выбрал место напротив неё. Тирион ясно представлял, что он видит: угрюмого Десницу и королеву, до неприличия довольную собой.

— Итак, лорд Варис, — с улыбкой начала Дейенерис. — Вы подумали над моим вопросом?

— Подумал, ваше величество.

— Вы вспомнили то, что было нужно?

— Да, ваше величество.

— Поведайте мне: что вы вспомнили?

Тирион с сожалением посмотрел на кувшин с вином, стоявший на другом конце стола, затем — на гордый профиль королевы, а после встретился взглядом с Варисом и кивнул.

— Я могу подтвердить вашему величеству, что известные вам слухи о лорде Тирионе верны. Практически все, кому довелось иметь с ним дело, остались довольны свиданиями с ним.

— Кроме шлюхи, которую я убил, — мрачно вставил Тирион.

— Да, за исключением её, — согласился Варис. — Хотя и она до этого события отзывалась о вас очень лестно, милорд.

— Я ей хорошо платил. Я всем хорошо платил. Это заставляло их закрывать глаза на мой рост.

— Безусловно, деньги многое значат в таких делах. И ваша щедрость никогда не подвергалась сомнению, милорд…

— Однако? — сложив руки на коленях, чуть подалась вперед Дейенерис. 

В глазах Вариса Тирион прочёл откровенное сочувствие.

— В борделях всех Семи королевств хватало и тех, кто оставался с лордом Тирионом просто так.

— Они надеялись на вознаграждение в будущем, — попытался возразить Тирион.

— Не все из них.

— Имя Ланнистера многое значит!

— В вас их привлекало не только имя.

— Лорд Варис, вы… — почти вышел из себя Тирион, но осекся, услышав сначала тихий, а потом и очень звонкий смех.

Впервые за всё время знакомства по обе стороны моря он увидел хохочущую королеву — зрелище настолько поразительное, что всё его раздражение исчезло без следа.

— Видите, что вы наделали, лорд Варис? — укоризненно указал Тирион.

— Ничего, продолжайте, — отмахнулась Дейенерис, понемногу успокоившись. — Так что же их привлекало в лорде Тирионе, если не деньги и не громкое имя?

— Его умение сделать незабываемой любую ночь, — просто ответил Варис. — Шлюхи Вестероса поминают вас добрым словом, милорд. Даже леди Маргери пыталась убедить леди Сансу в том, что в этом смысле ей с вами повезло.

— Я не спал с леди Маргери.

— Она всё узнала от осведомленных лиц. Знаете, женские тайны…

В дверях зала появилась Миссандея.

— Ваше величество? — позвала она.

— Да? — Дейенерис повернулась к ней.

— Леди Мелисандра попросила передать, что ей хотелось бы продолжить ваш разговор.

— Хорошо. Уже иду.

Дейенерис встала. Тирион и Варис тоже поднялись со стульев, выжидательно глядя на неё.

— Что ж, благодарю за интересную информацию, лорд Варис, — тот молча поклонился. — А вы, лорд Тирион, зайдите ко мне перед сном. Нам есть что обсудить.

— Слушаюсь, ваше величество.

Вместе с Миссандеей Дейенерис вышла из зала для заседаний. Когда смолкли их шаги, Тирион всё же подошел к кувшину с вином и налил себе полный кубок. 

— Похоже, у вас проблемы, милорд, — негромко произнес Варис. 

— Проблемы? О, нет. Сейчас у меня ровным счётом никаких проблем. А вот позже… — отпив вина, он со стуком поставил кубок на стол. — Вы не могли промолчать?

— И поставить под сомнение свою полезность для королевы ради дружбы с вами? — продолжил его мысль Варис.

— Да, — подтвердил Тирион, понимая неизбежность отрицательного ответа.

— Мог бы, — опроверг его ожидания Варис. 

— Что помешало?

— Моя уверенность в том, что так будет лучше для вас.

— Для меня? Королева ждёт теперь, что я приду с ней спать. Где здесь польза для меня? — долив в кубок вина, требовательно посмотрел на Вариса Тирион.

— Она хороша собой.

— Слишком хороша собой. Слишком хороша собой для меня.

— На самом деле вас тревожит вовсе не это, милорд, — неожиданно заявил Варис, стоя на месте.

Тирион нахмурился.

— Что, по-вашему, тревожит меня?

— То, что каждый, кто был близок с королевой, очень скоро оставался позади неё. Вряд ли стоит вспоминать их имена.

— Да, вряд ли.

— Вы боитесь разделить их судьбу, милорд, хотя, на мой взгляд, в вашем случае и напрасно. 

— Почему напрасно? — заинтересовался Тирион, обходя стол.

— Потому что вы не рассчитываете на постоянные отношения, а они желали именно их. В этом была их ошибка, милорд. Вы же достаточно умны, чтобы её не повторить, и, я уверен, будете считать последней каждую проведённую с нею ночь.

— Думаете, их будет не одна?

— С вашей репутацией в борделях Вестероса? Уверен, что нет.

— Умеете же вы ободрить, — хмыкнул Тирион и сел на стоящий перед Варисом стул. 

— И, тем не менее, вам стало легче теперь, когда вы поняли, что ничего долговременного вас не ждёт, — Варис тоже сел на стул. — Правители Вестероса редко распоряжаются собой, и от королевы Дейенерис в любой момент может потребоваться династический брак. Не отказывайте ей в удовольствии видеть того, кто ей мил. 

— «Мил»… — Тирион вздохнул. — Всё из-за этих глупых слухов. Кто ей рассказал?

— Ну, либо кто-то из наших друзей с Железных островов, либо кто-то из тех, кто читает знаки в огне и видит всё и обо всём. Женщины очень любопытны, милорд. Они умеют добывать сведения так, как это и не снилось никому из нас. 

Оба немного помолчали. Тирион отпил вина, с сомнением посмотрел на кубок и поставил его.

— Пойду готовиться к встрече, — сообщил он, слезая со стула.

— Удачи, друг мой, — от души пожелал ему Варис.

Дойдя до выхода, Тирион остановился и оглянулся.

— И всё-таки, почему я?

— В этом замке сейчас слишком немного мужчин ей под стать. Теон Грейджой, ваш покорный слуга, Серый Червь и вы. Догадаетесь, наличие чего отличает вас от нас?

— Догадаюсь, — кивнул Тирион. — Придумывая шутки про евнухов, обычно не ждёшь, что в какую-то из них угодишь сам. 

— Шутки — весьма опасное занятие, милорд.

— Доброй ночи, Варис.

— Доброй ночи.

* * *

Буря за окнами замка разыгралась не на шутку, проливной дождь хлестал по стенам, в облаках сверкали молнии и гремели раскаты грома. Искупавшись в подогретой воде, Тирион надел чистую рубаху, штаны и пояс, но решил отказаться от камзола. Разговор с Варисом успокоил его, и теперь он чувствовал готовность ко всему, в том числе и услужить королеве любым угодным ей способом.

К её покоям он приблизился без особой спешки и постучал в дверь. На удивление, ему открыла Миссандея. 

— Королева сказала, чтобы вы сразу прошли к ней, милорд, — вежливо сказала она. — Я вас оставлю, — и, поклонившись, вышла в коридор.

Проводив её взглядом, Тирион ступил внутрь покоев и уже привычно запер дверь. В освещаемой свечами гостиной никого не было, равно как и в за видневшейся за открытой дверью слева спальне, но вот дальше… Пройдя в неё, Тирион явственно услышал плеск воды и проследовал в располагавшуюся по соседству со спальней комнату.

Дейенерис он увидел именно в ней — в бронзовой ванне, почти до краёв наполненной водой.

— Ваше величество.

Тирион остановился в дверях.

— Проходите, — приглашающе махнула рукой Дейенерис, и он послушался: дошел до стоявшего всего в трёх шагах от ванны стула и сел на него. 

— Как прошла встреча с Красной жрицей?

— Познавательно, — признала Дейенерис. — Мы поговорили о влиянии пророчеств на судьбу и о том, чего нам ждать от людей. До чего договорились с лордом Варисом вы?

— Он по-прежнему мой друг.

— Даже когда доносит мне на вас?

— Он не мог поступить иначе. Верность вам, ваше величество, для него важнее дружбы или чего бы то ни было ещё.

— Продолжаете его защищать, — Дейенерис едва заметно улыбнулась уголками губ и, запрокинув голову, положила затылок на бортик ванны. — Очевидно, вы хороший друг.

— Не мне об этом судить.

— И, по слухам, хороший любовник. Жаль, не имела возможности убедиться лично.

Тирион шумно вздохнул.

— Ваше величество…

— Не то чтобы меня это как-то расстроило…

— Послушайте, я…

— Но, видимо, не всё же будет доставаться мне. Вы и не обязаны делать то, что вам не по нраву. 

Тирион опустил голову. Помолчал, ожидая продолжения упреков, а когда их не последовало, спросил:

— Чего вы хотите?

Дейенерис повернулась к нему.

— Я уже сказала вам, чего я хочу. Вы слышали правила, а ещё пообещали мне, что я «получу удовольствие и не единожды, насколько хватит моих сил». Это ведь ваши слова, лорд Тирион?

— Мои.

— Что-то вы не торопитесь за них отвечать.

— Хорошо.

Тирион встал.

— Хорошо? — переспросила Дейенерис.

— Если таково желание вашего величества, я его исполню. Я буду ждать вас в спальне, там пока не хватает свечей.

Он направился к выходу.

— А… э… Подождите. Вы это серьёзно?

— Более чем, моя королева, — не поворачиваясь, отозвался Тирион. — Более чем.

В спальне он действительно занялся расстановкой подсвечников и заменой уже оплавившихся свечей, чтобы позже не пришлось ради них вставать. Теперь, когда решение было принято, а слово — дано, он чувствовал необычайное спокойствие и уверенность в себе. В конце концов, не пристало льву трепетать перед драконом, и раз уж этот дракон так настойчив… Что ж, ему же хуже (или лучше — как посмотреть).

Дейенерис вышла из ванной довольно быстро, завернутая в покрывало, которое, впрочем, сразу же упало к её ногам, когда сидящей на половине кровати Тирион, одетый лишь в нижнюю рубаху, протянул руку. Ухватившись за неё, явно не верящая в происходящее Дейенерис села на кровать, и Тирион, не говоря ни слова, потянулся к её губам. Коснулся их, увлекая в настойчивый и жаркий поцелуй, со всей доступной страстью, мастерски поддразнивая и поощряя, так что очень скоро оказался обнят обеими руками Дейенерис и прижат к ней.

Он отстранился, когда обоим понадобилась передышка, и то лишь для того, чтобы укрыть одеялом ноги им обоим.

— Не стоит забывать, что здесь прохладно, — пояснил свои действия он.

— Лорд Тирион, вы…

— Не лорд. Не в постели. Просто Тириона вполне достаточно, моя королева.

— Тогда и вы…

Не дав ей договорить, Тирион прижал два пальца к её губам.

— А вот этого не будет. 

— Но…

— Мне так удобнее, прошу вас.

Тирион взял Дейенерис за руку и почтительно поцеловал тыльную сторону кисти. Затем скользнул губами выше по руке, коснулся плеча, а после вновь пришёл черёд губ. Обнимаясь и целуясь, они оба повалились на кровать, так что Тирион оказался сверху и продолжил целовать Дейенерис, одновременно с этим скользя ладонью по её груди. Позже и сам опустился ниже, чтобы коснуться кончиком языка поочерёдно каждого её соска, чем вызвать довольный стон. Он видел, как уже напряглись её бедра, как она заёрзала под одеялом, но предпочёл дождаться тихой просьбы:

— Тирион…

И лишь после этого опустился ещё ниже, сдвинул одеяло и устроился между ног. В своё время он достаточно рано понял, как доставить удовольствие женщине языком. С некоторыми из них приходилось потрудиться, но результат — и слава умелого любовника — того явно стоили. Дейенерис оказалась из тех женщин, кому нравилась такая ласка. Она вздыхала и стонала так, что Тирион сам чуть не кончил, причём в первые же пять минут, но всё же сдержался, не желая отвлекаться на такие досадные мелочи от своей королевы. От очень красивой женщины — особенно в таком, разгорячённом виде, с белокурыми волосами, порозовевшей шеей и остро торчащими сосками, возбужденной и зовущей его по имени.

И он не обманул её ожиданий, доведя до пика не раз и не два, давая на отдых совсем немного времени и отзываясь на первое же произнесённое на выдохе: «Ещё!».

Буря за окном постепенно стихла. Дождь перестал настойчиво стучать в стекло, погасла часть свечей, когда Тирион, убедившись, что его внешность — последнее, на что Дейенерис готова обращать внимание здесь и сейчас, всё же стащил с себя рубаху и, отбросив её, сделал то, чего хотелось ему самому.

Дейенерис охнула, почувствовав его в себе.

— Не думала, что будет настолько… 

— Ваша милость, карлику необязательно быть маленьким во всех местах.

Тирион на пробу слегка качнулся, давая время привыкнуть к себе. Встретился взглядом с Дейенерис и улыбнулся ей, порадовавшись такому восторгу в её глазах, будто она увидела что-то совершенно чудесное. И теперь, добившись того, что она почти выбилась из сил, повторяя его имя в эту ночь, чувствовать себя этим чудесным он был готов.

— Я начинаю думать, что подчиниться вам и правда можно добровольно, Тирион, — проговорила Дейенерис. — Хотите, чтобы я перевернулась, приняла другое положение?

— Боюсь, вам на него уже не хватит сил, — возразил Тирион, понемногу прибавляя темп. 

Горячо, не слишком узко, с движением навстречу — всё происходило ровно так, как он любил.

— Но вы… ох… вы же не думаете, что я обойдусь лишь этой ночью? М-м…

— Ваше величество, это только вам решать.

Разговоры на этом прекратились.

Тирион Ланнистер считал себя довольно выносливым человеком. Иному было бы не выжить во всех добровольных и не слишком добровольных походах, выпавших на его долю. Но близость с королевой утомила и его, хотя он ни о чем не жалел и наслаждался ею едва ли не больше, чем всем, что было прежде в окружении услужливых шлюх.

Он хотел подтвердить свою репутацию умелого любовника — и это удалось.

Хотел не единожды доставить удовольствие Дейенерис Таргариен — и это получилось. 

Он даже получил удовольствие сам, излившись в неё, доподлинно зная, что им не наплодить бастардов из-за особенностей её здоровья. А после лёг на соседнюю подушку и подтянул одеяло, чтобы укрыть обоих, и почувствовал благодарный поцелуй в висок.

— Вот вы и узнали, чего стоят слухи, — негромко произнёс он, позволив себя обнять и видя белокурую макушку на своей груди.

Одеяло пришлось подтянуть ещё выше, чтобы укрыть оголившееся белокожее плечо.

— Узнала и рада, что они дошли до меня.

— Спите. Завтра будет сложный день. 

— Сложный, но не безнадёжный, вы ведь со мной.

— Сейчас и всегда, ваше величество. Сейчас и всегда.

* * *

Утро наступило очень быстро и принесло с собой долгожданную встречу со всеми союзниками в Вестеросе, а с нею и обсуждение планов, первые решения и первые проблемы. Тирион практически всё время продумывал стратегию и тактику начавшейся войны, и о том, что есть помимо неё, вспомнил, лишь увидев Дейенерис на пороге собственной комнаты в очень поздний час.

— Наши комнаты очень похожи. То же можно сказать и о кроватях, милорд.

Молча отступив в сторону, Тирион позволил ей войти, и говорить им больше не потребовалось. 

Они стали проводить вместе каждую ночь, раз за разом повторяя сценарий самой первой, что устраивало обоих. Правда, делали это всё же в комнатах Дейенерис, к чему, кажется, привыкли все в Драконьем Камне. И уходили туда из тронного зала вдвоём.

Исключением стал вечер после отбытия за Стену Джона Сноу ради поисков мертвеца. Разговор, случившийся после этого в зале для Малого совета между Тирионом и Дейенерис, не слишком хорошо прошёл для обоих. Тирион попытался заступиться за Тарли, Дейенерис вспылила из-за упоминания проблемы престолонаследия и вышла из зала. Варис…

Варис проводил время не в стенах замка, а потому не мог дать мудрый совет.

Тирион не в лучшем состоянии духа дождался ночи и направился в свои покои, когда практически у самой двери услышал за спиной:

— Далеко собрались?

Он остановился и оглянулся.

— Ваше величество.

Скрестив руки на груди, Дейенерис прислонилась к стене и явно не собиралась никуда уходить. Тирион опустил глаза.

— Мне не следовало докучать вам неприятными вопросами, — признал он. — Мои промахи с союзниками велики и непростительны. Я это осознаю. 

— Мы много чего сказали друг другу, лорд Тирион, имея в виду совсем другое. Или сделали это не так.

— Второе вернее.

— Как бы то ни было, наши разногласия — ещё не повод для отказа от того, что нравится нам обоим. Вы согласны?

Тирион встретился с ней взглядом.

— Если это угодно вам.

— Угодно. Идёмте со мной.

Сопровождая королеву по переходам мрачного замка, Тирион не мог отделаться от мысли, что чего-то не учёл. Какое-то тревожное предчувствие поселилось в его душе, и чем меньше оставалось идти до привычной постели, тем сильнее ему хотелось повернуть назад. Что-то должно было произойти, не могло не произойти, с учетом их претензий к друг другу, но к добру оно будет или к худу — он не знал. 

Оказавшись в королевских покоях, оба сразу начали раздеваться — привычный ритуал, чтобы не тратить время зря. Тирион также всегда проверял состояние свечей, с которым, впрочем, всё было в порядке на этот раз. 

На кровать оба сели одновременно, полностью раздетые, вот только у Дейенерис было такое выражение лица, что Тирион решил повременить с поцелуями и прикосновениями к ней.

— Ваше величество? 

— Я хочу рассказать вам одну историю.

— Слушаю вас, — сдержанно отреагировал Тирион, а заодно укрыл одеялом её и свои ноги.

— Как вы знаете, меня выдали замуж за Дотракийского вождя. Для Дотракийцев у женщины есть только одно положение — на четвереньках перед ними. Они берут её быстро, грубо и не заботясь о ней.

— Я… сожалею, — тихо проговорил Тирион, испытав громадное желание взять Дейенерис за руку, но в итоге не стал этого делать, чтобы не отвлекать.

— Меня насиловали много дней и ночей, пока я не попросила одну из служанок научить меня ублажать мужчин. Это понравилось моему мужу Кхалу Дрого, и с тех пор я… — Дейенерис замолчала. 

Потом с сомнением посмотрела на подушку, на Тириона, и, развернувшись к нему боком, опустилась на локти.

— Надеюсь, вам это удастся лучше.

У Тириона ёкнуло сердце.

— Ваше величество, вы хотите, чтобы я…

— Да, вы же когда-то попросили довериться вам, — спокойно напомнила Дейенерис. — Я доверяю вам полностью. Начинайте.

Несколько секунд Тирион разглядывал её: напряжённую спину, сжатые в кулаки пальцы, нахмуренный лоб. А потом взялся двумя руками за край одеяла и укрыл её по самую шею.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал он. — Я этого не сделаю. Не так.

— Я же, в самом деле, не возражаю, — удивленно повернула к нему голову Дейенерис.

— Это очень точные слова: «Не возражаю», — примяв подушку, Тирион поставил её к спинке кровати и сел, прислонившись к ней спиной. — Но между отсутствием возражений и желанием большая разница.

— Но я…

— Вам не нужно идти на это и терпеть сквозь зубы, если вы решили, что задели меня, — не дал ей договорить он. — Довольно и того, что я оценил само ваше намерение. Я нисколько не обижен на вас, моя королева, поскольку это мне нужно просить прощения за то, что вы до сих пор не сели на Железный трон. 

— Я знаю, вы не всеведущи. И у нас сильные соперники. Но я действительно хочу, чтобы вы…

— Ваше величество, чего вы действительно хотите — это не остаться одной. Для потерявшего трех союзников так быстро это понятный страх. Но я с вами, пока я нужен вам. Я с вами здесь сегодня, завтра и всегда. Нет нужды переступать через себя.

— А если я хочу переступить через себя? — прищурившись, спросила Дейенерис и, вытянув ноги, повернулась набок. — Что, если я хочу забыть то, что было тогда? И с вами это кажется возможным. 

Тирион выдержал паузу. Затем мягко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Тогда ваше желание исполнится. Но только не сразу. Такие вещи не делают сразу.

— Положусь на вашу репутацию, — согласилась Дейенерис. — Ну а сейчас довольно мудрых речей и споров. Вы здесь не для этого.

— И правда, довольно. 

Они потянулись друг к другу за привычным поцелуем, с которого обычно начиналось всё. Неспешным, чувственным, сладким, обещающим многое и позволяющим на время забыть о мире вокруг. За прошлые встречи Тирион достаточно изучил Дейенерис, чтобы хорошо понимать, что лучше делать с ней. Он знал, что она замирает, если коснуться её за ухом, жмурится с улыбкой, если растереть ладонями её плечи, часто дышит от любых прикосновений к груди, особенно от практически невесомых или от горячего дыхания, заменяющего их. Ей не нравилось, когда трогали её живот, но вот ниже… Тирион крепко рисковал лишиться части волос из-за её вцепившихся в них рук, которые, впрочем, не пытались его отодвинуть, так что он предпочитал не обращать внимания на них. 

Ему нравилось слышать свое имя, произносимое на выдохе, со стоном или вскриком, но в этот раз он его дождался всего дважды, а после отодвинулся в сторону.

— Моя королева, перевернитесь, — Дейенерис послушалась. — И положите это себе под живот.

Смерив задумчивым взглядом протянутую ей подушку, Дейенерис, тем не менее, легла на неё и попыталась подняться выше, но была остановлена прикосновением ладони к спине.

— Ваше величество, выше не надо. Не забывайте про мой рост.

Помедлив, она покорно легла и подтянула к себе вторую подушку, чтобы положить голову на неё.

— Так вы нравитесь мне больше, — отметил Тирион, всё ещё сидя сбоку от неё, и, протянув руку, ласково погладил пальцами между её ног.

— Почему так я нравлюсь больше? — жмурясь от удовольствия, уточнила Дейенерис.

— Потому что вы меня не боитесь. Вы расслаблены, открыты, доверяете мне. Так и должно быть, и я рад, что так есть.

— Я тоже рада, но, быть может, вы займётесь чем-то кроме разговоров? Не хочу жаловаться, но мне мало ваших пальцев.

— Что ж, я ждал именно этих слов.

Высоты подушки Тириону как раз хватило. Не требовалось вставать в полный рост, можно было удобно устроиться на коленях между разведённых ног и очень-очень медленно начать протискиваться внутрь.

— Вы издеваетесь, милорд? — возмутилась Дейенерис, когда Тирион почти остановился на полпути.

— Хочу, чтобы это отличалось от того, что пережили вы, — невозмутимым голосом ответил Тирион, хотя и сдерживался уже с трудом.

— Но не настолько же!

Заёрзав, она уперлась ладонями в кровать и попыталась сама податься назад, что ей вполне удалось. Потом качнулась на пробу вперёд и назад, и расслабленно опустила голову.

— Вот. Теперь вы.

— Хорошо.

Мысленно поздравив себя с удачной провокацией, Тирион начал двигаться в не слишком быстром темпе, лишь понемногу ускоряясь и тщательно прислушиваясь к Дейенерис, к её тихим вздохам и стонам, и такому желанному: «М-м!»

Он чувствовал себя счастливым: несмотря на опасный и враждебный мир за окном, здесь и сейчас он брал сзади красивую женщину королевской крови, согласившуюся на это не за деньги или уговоры, а просто так, по личному желанию, ради него самого. Пожалуй, стоило пройти полмира, чтобы найти ту, кто сможет правильно всё оценить.

Тем временем, стоны стали громче и смешались с короткими: «Вот так…» и «Да!». Дейенерис окончательно забылась, и когда её бедра сжались, а по телу пробежала дрожь, Тирион не стал больше терпеть и на выдохе излился в неё. 

Он не знал, захочется ли ей ещё чего-то в эту ночь, или же она предпочтёт и дальше лежать без сил, но, на всякий случай, укрыл её одеялом и сходил к шкафу за подушкой для себя.

— Спасибо.

Шёпот на грани слышимости вырвал Тириона из дремоты. Нащупав руку Дейенерис, он приблизил её к своим губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— Рад быть полезным.

Тириону и Дейенерис понадобилось совсем немного, чтобы погрузиться в глубокий сон.

* * *

Дальше снова всё завертелось: прилетел ворон с призывом о помощи Джону Сноу, Дейенерис спасла его, но потеряла дракона, и им всем пришлось рискнуть жизнью и явиться в Королевскую гавань ради переговоров с Серсеей. Вопреки собственным опасениям, в особенности после неуместного выступления Джона Сноу, Тириону удалось выйти после переговоров с Серсеей живым. Он не верил в её заверения о помощи, но надеялся на слово Джейме, который никогда его не предавал.

Ночь на корабле позволила ему увидеть, что Джон Сноу не просто принёс Дейенерис клятву верности, но ещё и пришёл в её каюту, и она не стала его прогонять. Всё осложнилось и, с учётом беременности Серсеи, сплелось в весьма запутанный клубок. Тирион пока не придумал, как с этим быть, но отправился в свою каюту спать.

Утром он даже залюбовался Дейенерис — с распущенными белыми волосами и сияющей улыбкой, она оперлась руками о бортик корабля, подставляя лицо ветру.

— Вижу, вам хорошо спалось, ваше величество, — отметил Тирион, встав рядом с ней.

— Чудесно.

— Полагаю, как и Джону Сноу.

Дейенерис моргнула, повернула голову к Тириону и посмотрела на него сверху вниз.

— С чего вы?..

— Видел, как он заходил вчера к вам, — невозмутимо пояснил Тирион. — И я рад за вас. Это ценный союз.

Отвернувшись к морю, он чувствовал изучающий взгляд, понимал, что Дейенерис подбирает слова, обдумывает то, что произошло. Помочь в этом он ей не мог.

Несколько раз Дейенерис делала глубокий вдох, собираясь что-то сказать, и, наконец, решилась:

— Я позволила ему остаться не только из-за военного союза.

— Я знаю.

— Вы были правы, когда сказали, что он в меня влюблен. И я сама…

— Ваше величество, — Тирион повернул голову к ней. — Как я уже сказал, я очень рад за вас. Прекрасно, что вы нашли в своём сердце место для него. Сердечные союзы — самые долгие.

— Да... Надеюсь, но я… — Дейенерис выдержала паузу. — Мне нравилось то, что было в замке у нас.

— Мне тем более. И если я смог скрасить вам тревожные времена — что ж, ничего большего я не желал. 

Повисла долгая пауза.

— И всё же он не такой, как вы. И я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь довериться ему так, как вам.

— Вряд ли, — честно ответил Тирион. — Но это неважно. Впереди долгая ночь и большая война, а в ней вам стоит держаться ближе к тому, кого вы любите. У нас с вами большие планы на эту войну.

— Это точно.

— И я по-прежнему рядом с вами, чтобы помочь пережить войну и взойти на Железный трон.

— Я привыкла к вам. Меньше всего я хотела бы вас задеть.

— Чем? Сравнением с Джоном Сноу в мою пользу? — усмехнулся Тирион. — Ваше величество, вы меня не задели, вы польстили, — потом заметил поднявшегося на палубу виновника разговора и указал на него Дейенерис. — Рядом с вами теперь будет он.

— А вы?

— А я по-прежнему за вашим правым плечом.


End file.
